The Twilight TwentyFive Round Two
by emavalexis
Summary: A series of 25 drabbles consisting of exactly 100 words, written for LiveJournal's thetwilight25 community challenge. Ratings and characters/pairings will vary.
1. Patience

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: **Patience**  
Pen name: **en-glace**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella**  
Rating: **M

'It's okay,' she found herself assuring him. 'Take as long as you need.' She pushed away her own shaky impatience, slightly in awe of Edward _trembling _above her as he grappled with his control.

'Just give me another minute,' he rasped, all coiled tension. His jaw clenched and his hips pressed minutely harder into hers. Even through her lust-induced haze, she appreciated the difficulty in this for him.

Yet his cold skin be damned – suddenly the wait for him to move became a _lot _easier. He shook above her and in spite of the chill, the effect was rather... pleasant.


	2. Bitter

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: **Bitter**  
Pen name: **en-glace**  
Pairing: **n/a (Bella, Rosalie)**  
Rating: **T

'Yeuch, _Jesus_. Does all food taste this bad?' Rosalie scowled, marring the otherwise constant, smooth perfection of her face.

Bella eyed her curiously, gaze darting between Rose and the apple clasped in her hand. 'You really don't remember the taste of human food?'

'Bella, it's been a _long _fucking time. But none of that matters. This is repugnant. Try for yourself.'

Bella rolled her eyes as she caught the apple. She licked her lips and took a bite.

'Ah! God!'

The youngest Cullen spit out the offending chunk of fruit with a hacking cough.

Rosalie smirked knowingly. 'Told you so.'


	3. Alone

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: **Alone**  
Pen name: **en-glace**  
Pairing: **n/a (Edward, Rosalie, Emmett)**  
Rating: **T

'Having some gentleman's time, are we?'

Rosalie's taunting outside his door and her subsequent laughter are enough to make Edward put his fist through the shower wall.

'Keep your wife out of my sight today,' he growls in Emmett's direction as he makes his way down the stairs a short time later.

'Hey, I know she's a little harsh, but she's pretty sharp, my Rosie,' Emmett blithely replies with a shrug. 'You need to nip that problem of yours in the bud. Go grab a little _Swan._'

'Leave me alone, asshole,' Edward snarls, slamming the door on his way out.


	4. Honest

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: **Honest**  
Pen name: **en-glace**  
Pairing: **n/a (Jacob, Bella)**  
Rating: **K+

As usual, Jacob tries to ignore Bella's utter stillness and the way she doesn't breathe in these moments of comfortable silence.

'Hey, Bell?'

She takes a breath. 'Hmm?'

'You ever, uh, think about how things might've turned out? You know... if he'd never come back?'

Were it anyone but Bella, he'd find the look she's giving him downright unnerving (though he's fairly certain he'll _never _get used to the golden color of her eyes).

'Honest?' she asks.

He nods. 'Yeah.'

'Of course I do.'

'And?'

She knows what he's asking. 'I don't know, Jake.'

It's the doubt that still hurts.


	5. Vibrant

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: **Vibrant**  
Pen name: **en-glace**  
Pairing: **Emmett/Rosalie**  
Rating: **M

Sunlight filtered through the trees overhead, a dappled diamond glow bursting to life on her skin. She was even more magnificent like this, spread in naked offering to him with only the heavens as their witness.

His body worked over hers, feeding softness and heat and want. As always, they welcomed this betrayal of their cold hardness – that, too, offered beauty

_(so damn beautiful)_

but not like this, this that made him wonder what she'd looked like with the flush of blood coloring her skin.

They could pretend like this. They could shine like this.

_(They were alive like this.)_


	6. Morose

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: **Morose**  
Pen name: **en-glace**  
Pairing: **n/a (Jasper, Edward)**  
Rating: **T

Jasper looked for all the world like he was about to burst into tears. It didn't matter that he technically _couldn't_, given the whole being a vampire thing.

Edward frowned. Jasper's thoughts were confusing, shadowed and lacking constancy. Alice had gone on a harmless shopping excursion with the other women and Edward was sure all was okay on their end. He huffed with impatience and set his book down, giving Jasper a pointed look.

'What's going on with you?' he asked. Jasper turned his pained gaze on Edward.

'It's Emmett. He's watching that fucking Oxfam commercial again. Goddamn bleeding heart.'


	7. Bound

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: **Bound**  
Pen name: **en-glace**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella**  
Rating: **K+

'You have no idea what you're asking,' he murmured.

And it was true on some level because she really didn't. Not entirely, anyway. How does one concede all knowledge of the future? (Well, anyone without Alice's kind of gifts, at any rate.)

'_Everything's _unknown, Edward. I figure we can't really be sure of anything except each other.'

He looked almost weary as he eyed her. 'You're my wife, Bella. My mate. But once I do this, we'll be bound by something even stronger. There's no going back.'

'I know,' she whispered.

He nodded and pressed his teeth to her throat.


	8. Awe

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: **Awe**  
Pen name: **en-glace**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella**  
Rating: **K

Five hundred and eighty-two years. That's how old you are and it's fair to say that the thought is somewhat dizzying when you consider that there was a time you never expected to live to see eighteen. You'd been so young then.

So _human_.

Edward stands beside you as you survey the ground where your house once stood. None of the places you've seen in your many years has ever been as simultaneously awe-inspiring and humbling as this one.

Forks will forever represent your ending and your beginning. Edward kisses the back of your hand before he leads you away.


	9. Comfort

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: **Comfort**  
Pen name: **en-glace**  
Pairing: **n/a (Jasper, Bella)**  
Rating: **K+

Jasper watches as his sister-in-law drains the mountain lion before turning to him, wiping the corners of her mouth with a grin.

'Surprised you didn't save that one for Edward,' he observes, eyebrows raised in amusement.

Bella laughs and perches down beside him. 'It never would've lasted that long. Besides, I never get them – pretty tasty, actually.' Her gaze turns wary. 'You're giving off some pretty anxious vibes, there, Jazz.'

'Just wishing Alice was back already.'

'She'll be fine.' Bella squeezes his hand comfortingly. Edward, Alice, and Carlisle are due back from Volterra that very night. 'They'll be home soon.'


	10. Slip

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: **Slip**  
Pen name: **en-glace**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella**  
Rating: **T

'You've got to be kidding me.'

Bella stifled her smug laughter at Edward's reaction to seeing her in her new bedtime attire. She'd read of arousal-induced darkening of eyes (such a silly idea, really), but she never imagined she'd actually see it.

'You like?' she asked, knowing full well he did.

He nodded, stunned into silence but incapable of keeping his hands to himself. He fingered one of the negligee's flimsy straps.

'Can we try tonight?' she whispered, reaching up and threading her fingers through his hair.

Torn material at her feet and his lips against hers were answer enough.


	11. Earnest

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: **Earnest**  
Pen name: **en-glace**  
Pairing: **n/a (Alice, Bella)**  
Rating: **K

'Alice, what's wrong?'

'What do you mean?' Alice furrowed her brow.

'Well, you don't seem like, _er_, your normal self,' Bella hedged carefully.

'What – because I'm not bouncing around like... oh, _what _is it human children call it? _Like I'm on speed_... that means there must be something wrong?'

Bella had to stifle her impulse to laugh. 'You _do _normally seem to come off, uh, kind of excitable. And right now... You're not.'

In rather human fashion, Alice sighed. 'I'm trying the whole calm thing out,' she conceded. She waited a beat.

'So how am I doing?' she whispered excitedly.


	12. Rapacious

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: **Rapacious**  
Pen name: **en-glace**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella**  
Rating: **M

'Is this the part where I'm supposed to scream?'

She disarms you with this question, making you wonder where the fuck this little _human _came from to have this kind of nerve. If there's one thing you know for sure, it's that she knows you're _not _human. And she isn't scared of you.

You answer her with a question of your own, picturing the fountain you'd like to make from her neck. 'So you have a death wish, huh?'

This won't work if she's willing.

'You're going to scream before the night's through, little girl,' you whisper.

She finally shivers.


	13. Collide

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: **Collide**  
Pen name: **en-glace**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella**  
Rating: **T

She's a fractious little thing – you can tell it from the moment you first set eyes upon her, all wobbly sense of balance and big eyes like a goddamn cartoon character. Except she's real. _Too _real.

The smell of her blood alone would clue you in, even if nothing else did. It- _she _makes you want to hold her and tear her. Keep her and kill her.

Ruin her.

Love her.

Bella Swan is an unwitting, unstoppable wrecking ball to your careful self-control. And you know that if you don't get out of her way soon, she'll destroy you both.


	14. Apathy

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: **Apathy**  
Pen name: **en-glace**  
Pairing: **n/a (Jane)**  
Rating: **K

Jane's not sure of much of anything.

She doesn't remember her human life and knows nothing of what made her the way she is. She wonders if it ever bothered her, this power she has to cause so much pain. She certainly takes pleasure in it on occasion (torturing Edward Cullen for an all-too-brief moment certainly proved _that_, and she can't pretend that she wasn't looking forward to testing his human's limits).

But most of the time she simply doesn't care.

What would it be like, she muses, to feel as others do?

Jane accepts that she'll probably never know.


	15. Restraint

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: **Restraint**  
Pen name: **en-glace**  
Pairing: **n/a (Jasper)**  
Rating: **T

Jasper decides that it's impossible to not be jealous of Edward's gift for restraint. Even more than Carlisle (well, okay – that _might _be a stretch), Edward survives each day without giving in to what Jasper figures must be a pretty formidable desire to drain the life out of one Isabella Swan.

Especially since the girl's decided she wants to be one of them.

Jasper, for one, can't wait till _that _momentous occasion. Bella might not be his singer, but she still smells mighty delicious and he's tired of resisting the urge to drain her whenever Edward brings her around. Goddammit.


	16. Worry

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: **Worry**  
Pen name: **en-glace**  
Pairing: **n/a (Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Emmett)**  
Rating: **K+

'You're sure she's going to be okay?'

Edward relentlessly paces while they wait for Bella to awaken, maddening himself and everyone else in the process.

Alice reaches for his arm, effectively halting him in his steps. 'She's going to be _perfect_, Edward. She's also going to be awake very soon.'

_Listen to Alice, son. _Carlisle offers a warm smile to accompany his thoughts. Between the two of them, Edward manages to relax slightly.

'So you're worried she's going to wake up and go crazy with the newborn bloodlust and hate your guts, right?' Emmett wonders aloud.

Edward starts pacing again.


	17. Fragments

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: **Fragments**  
Pen name: **en-glace**  
Pairing: **n/a (Charlie, Bella)**  
Rating: **K+

Charlie regarded her with tired eyes. Her own would have been streaming if she'd been capable.

'It's just my time, you know?' He weakly patted her hand, her 87 year old father, dying in a bed while his immortal daughter looked on, helpless to stop it.

'I don't want you to go,' she said, voice small, bereft. It hurt to talk.

It hurt to think of a world without him in it.

'A part of me'll always be with you, Bells.'

'I could keep you forever,' she whispered.

He shook his head and patted her hand again. 'You still will.'


	18. Prelude

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: **Prelude**  
Pen name: **en-glace**  
Pairing: **n/a (Jacob, Alice)**  
Rating: **T

He chokes back the bile that seems to reflexively pool at the back of his throat whenever one of _them _is near. It's a cloying, almost unbearable stench that clings to these creatures of walking death. Christ, life would be simpler without these leeches hanging around.

The littlest one plays emissary this time. She follows him into the supermarket, making him regret this little excursion outside of the prohibitive borders of La Push.

'Something bad's going to happen if you continue to stonewall her, Jacob Black,' she whispers to him.

He stares at her, gaze cold. 'She made her choice.'


	19. Red

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: **Red**  
Pen name: **en-glace**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella**  
Rating: **M

'No!'

The word roars out of me, but it's too late. And now I'm aloft, flung through the air with the kind of spinal-cracking efficiency that would kill a human being in seconds flat.

As it is, she manages to slow me down. By the time I catch up with her –

_Fuck._

Bella's already deep into the poor woman's jugular, this stranger whose dying stare locks onto my own as her blood stains the front of my wife's dress. I don't know what most horrifies me: playing unwitting party to this human's murder or the overwhelming compulsion to join in.


	20. Taut

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: **Taut**  
Pen name: **en-glace**  
Pairing: **Rosalie/Bella**  
Rating: **M

It's a line you know Bella never thought she'd cross. She's still young and relatively innocent – but full of the kind of tension that only someone twice her age should be forced to withstand.

You're only doing this to help her, after all. Right?

She shivers but doesn't protest at the first touch of your lips on her inner thigh. At least Edward's touch has primed her, an unknowing preparation for the way you've wanted to taste her for months now.

'Rose.'

She whispers your name when she finally snaps loose, and your mouth curves into a smile against her.


	21. Willing

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: **Willing**  
Pen name: **en-glace**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella**  
Rating: **T

He traces an invisible line down the middle of her body, eyes following the fragile curve of her ribcage and down to the hollow of her abdomen – stretched out as if in offering to him. And he supposes it is. That _she _is. All of her.

Not for the first time, he shakes his head in silent wonder at her trust in him.

'Bella, are you sure?'

Her eyes spark with annoyance. 'Are _you_?'

It's a fair and familiar question, but one that was already answered the moment they exchanged their wedding vows.

He presses his teeth to her throat.


	22. Dark

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: **Dark**  
Pen name: **en-glace**  
Pairing: **n/a (Bella)**  
Rating: **T

The months stretch out before her, pressing down, making it harder and harder for her to breathe. Under cover of darkness, alone in her room, there's no one else around to judge her – for the slouch of her shoulders, the way her clothes have started to bag, the fixed numbness of her gaze.

That also means there's no one else around to save her. And that's what scares her the most, because she can't even save herself. It's the worst kind of purgatory, this inertia, this slow fading away.

She wonders if it's possible to die from a broken heart.


	23. Languid

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: **Languid**  
Pen name: **en-glace**  
Pairing: **Jacob/Bella**  
Rating: **T

He rolled her over, her soft moans and the press of her skin against his filling him with inexplicable joy. Their rhythm was uneven, a push and pull that reduced them to laughter stuttered into each other's searching mouths.

It was an unhurried build back to his name on her exhale. More twisting in white sheets and his tongue doing wicked things he hoped made her never want to leave the warmth of his embrace.

This was his dream made real. She was his every hope and happiness.

He'd spend the rest of his life changing her definition of forever.


	24. Lithe

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: **Lithe**  
Pen name: **en-glace**  
Pairing: **n/a (Jacob, Bella)**  
Rating: **K

'I guess I just don't see the appeal, Bella. Like, at all.'

'Jake, I've told you-'

'No,' he interrupts. 'I mean, I get living forever. I don't like it, but I understand it.'

She sighs. It seems like she does a lot of that these days. 'Then what do you mean?'

'I _mean_, like what do you _expect _from getting vamped?' It pains him that they're even having this conversation.

'I guess I'm just looking forward to not being such a klutz anymore,' she whispers shyly. 'To move the way they do. I've never been _graceful_.'

He squeezes her hand.


	25. Obsession

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: **Obsession**  
Pen name: **en-glace**  
Pairing: **Jacob/Bella**  
Rating: **T

He's worn and warmed by thoughts of her, mind insistent on conjuring up images of her spread beneath him. Begging him. _Wanting_ him.

Pretending she's with him instead of with the bloodsucker becomes a little bit easier every time she looks up at him, giving him a knowing smile, nudging his ribs with an elbow. She belongs to him in those moments – he can picture her, can taste her so fucking real on his tongue.

One of these days she'll be his. She'll crave what's always been hers since the moment he first laid eyes upon her. His Bella. _His._


End file.
